An Added Variable
by Clay Innumerable
Summary: Two years before the start of the show Erza finds a 10 year old child with some interesting magic that wants to join a guild. OC NEW MAGIC no more flipping dragon slayers poping up everywhere.


In the year X### (two years before the show starts) a slightly younger Erza Scarlet was jogging along a stone path just outside of a small medieval style town.

Erza, was coming back from a mission. And like most of her missions nowadays, it involved demon subjugation. She was already tired of seeing demons for one day but as she passed through the town she learned a "demon" had apparently been sulking along the road she was currently traveling. The man had ran into the town shouting hysterics about some kind of metal demon along the road waiting in wait to strike and kill us all. At least, that was the gist of it. So she was off to fight another demon. When she would rather be at the guild resting after a fine days work. That was one of the finer things in life. She smiled softly as she thought of her guild.

And so, she would normally try to formulate a plan of action for this sort of thing, but not today. She was tired and she was quite ready to return to the guild.

After several minutes of jogging she came to a stop at the loud metallic clanking of _very_ large something from down the road and made a b-line for some of the trees surrounding the road making it a wood like area. 'those are some pretty loud footsteps.' Erza thought as she changed into her black wing armor.

'I don't mean to overkill but I really just want to end this thing in one blow and be done with it.' she waited for one more minute and was rewarded with the sight of a monstrously tall and bulky automation. It was an at least 25 feat tall towering humanoid metallic exoskeleton covered in a thick dark metal with numerous pipes sticking out of its shoulder and arms spouting black smoke. It was clearly lopsided and the torso was leaning the right as if weighed down by something and the head was in the shape of a cylinder with glowing yellow eyes.(This is the _Darksteel Colossus _ from _Magic: the gathering_ and a lot of creatures in this story are based of the card game. I will explain this later but for now I suggest you look up the Colossus right now because its boss and it will appear several times)

Erza had seen some form of robots before, made with magic, but this takes all the strawberry cakes in the world.(except for _her_ cakes) the Automation was moving surprisingly fast as it walked along the road nearly destroying it in the proses. She waited behind the tree and tensed her leg muscles and prepped the wings on the black wing armor. The moment it was close enough she flew out from behind the tree and soared toward the automation and brought forth and crushing horizontal swipe aimed to slice the torso in half. She felt the attack hit and she let out an exasperated sigh before turning around to view the broken cogs and gears of the robot. She was greeted by a pair of piercing yellow eyes from a head sitting on a perfectly intact torso. Not even a scratch was visible. She took in a sharp breath and the automation tilted its head as if curious about in a fashion that made the robot suddenly look very terrifying.

"Ouch, Danget, Colossus would you _stop_ running into trees!"

The voice made Erza halt in her preparation for continuing her assault and much to Erza's surprise the voice had sounded like a small boy but was clearly not coming from the robot. The automation righted its head and looked over its shoulder, away from Erza and spoke in a _very _deep robotic voice.

"Castor, I seem to have been attacked this time, I'm sorry for how much magic the _indestructibility _must have taken out of you." Then a small boy no older than 12 climbed up from its back and made himself known standing on the robots shoulder. He was wearing a green jacket over a green long sleaved shirt and wore a pair of gray sweatpants with lots of pouches on his hip

. He looked down to find a dumbstruck Erza still clutching her greatsword looking up at the child in concern, but for some reason she could not call out.

"Oh wow look, she looks like Kaalia, the vast." the boy called out staring innocently down at the swords woman before him.

"Castor I can assure you that there is no possibility that this woman is Kaalia. This woman is at least a seven seven and the sword of hers might have done some fatal damage if I didn't have _indestructibility_." the large automation replied looking back down at Erza who finally broke out of her stupor.

"Hay kid watch ou-" "Hay sword girl!" the boy interrupted "what are you doing in the middle of the road?" he inquired.

"Kid you gotta get away from than robot!" and with that she leaped from the ground and tackled the child off the robots shoulder despite its slow move to block.

"-hay what are you doing?!" the kid shouted as he was thrown on to the floor with Erza standing back up and once again leaping sword the darksteel giant intending to sever its head. Just before her attack connected the large automation disappeared in a flash of blue light and formed into several blue orbs before floating back to the child, and then... turning into a card?

The boy now held a average size card that had all kinds of markings on it that looked like it belonged to a specific card game. Erza blinked and realized that the card must have been the robot itself, the boy however, looked at her in annoyance.

"What do you think your doing going around attacking other peoples creatures? It wouldn't have hurt him anyway he's indestructible." the boy asked

"What is that card?" Erza replied with urgency.

"what this?" the kid looked down at the card in his hands. "This is my Darksteel Colossus card." he said and held out the card for her to see.

It had a detailed picture of the automation with the name darksteel colossus and an 11 on the top of the card, above the picture and below had the following text:

Trample

Darksteel Colossus is indestructible.

If darksteel Colossus would be put

into a graveyard from anywhere,

reveal darksteel colossus and shuffle

it into its owner's library instead.

11/11

Erza could not make heads or tails of the card. "What is this?" "Its holder type magic." he replied

"and my names Castor, who are you?"

"Oh, right, I'm Erza Scarlet. You said that was magic? What kind of magic was that? You must be pretty good to be able to use... that Darksteel thing was it?" Castor seemed to take pride that. He puffed out his chest and made some kind of face that she guessed he though was cool or manly.

"Yep, I'm one of the only ones that can do it. And this magic was made in my village so only we know how to use it. We don't really have a name for it, but we created it to be able to utilize cards from a game that was also used in my village in real life." Castor said

Magic that made cards from a card game into real life? "huh, that's very interesting. I happen to be a mage too, although I use re-quip magic that allows me to change weapons and armor and store them in a pocket dimension. I'm from a mage guild called fairy tail, ever heard of it?" Erza asked, and with that, ex-quiped her greatsword.

"Wow, a guild? so their like a whole community that uses different magic?" he asked

"Well, I wouldn't say a whole community but, yea, we group together to do jobs for a living."

the boy just looked on for a while in awe before speaking.

"Hay, do you mind if we have a fight? I've always wanted to see what I could do against someone who doesn't use my magic."

Erza was taken back by the challenge. "How old are you anyway Castor?" she asked

"Oh I'm eleven... almost." "eleven-almost huh?" Erza looked at him appraising. She was in fact most curious about this boys magic.

"Alright I except your challenge." Erza answered

…...

a few minutes later Castor and Erza were facing each other in a circular clearing in the wood.

Erza had ex-quiped her black wing armor and was now in her custom heart kruze armor with a normal non magical double bladed one handed sword.

She watched as Castor took several cards out of one of his pouches. He channeled his magic into one of them and it changed into a glowing blue scimitar.

"I'm impressed you chose to fight with a sword Castor." Erza complemented.

"this is my Ensouled Scimitar, it greatly increases my defense." Castor said

they stared each other down for awhile longer.

"then I guess I'll take the first move." said Erza jumping forward with just strength alone and swung her sword in a wide horizontal arc giving castor plenty of time to dodge. But Castor just raised the scimitar and when the two came in contact Castor didn't move an inch. Erza was impressed by the kids defense but she continued and swung the sword in a wide arc again, this time downwards. He raised the sword up but slanted a little so when Erza's sword came down it bounced off perfectly, almost stunning her. But Erza saw the way he blocked with that a caught on that it wasn't Castor who was blocking. It was the sword who was moving Castor.

"That sword is doing all the work, an interesting weapon." she commented

Castor smirked and waited for her to strike again. Erza took the invitation and began slashing lodes of times at the boy who perfectly blocked almost every time. After about of minute she had broken the swords defense and threw it upwards and went to stab only for Castor to jump back nimbly. That was when she finally noticed that she wasn't fighting Castor anymore and in his place was a small humanoid automation almost the same size as Castor holding the sword instead. Castor was nowhere to be found.

The small robots mouth opened and Castors voice came out of it like a speaker.

"This is my brass squire" he said. "It already has decent defense so I think you'll find hitting him with that scimitar quite hard." 'we will see' erza thought as she sliced diagonaly up twords her left but the squire crouched right and the attack flew overhead after a few more swipesErza she confimed the squire was challenging.

'Time to switch it up a bit.' she though.

"Re-quip: flight armor. This armor increases my speed considerably." she commented as she went at the brass squire once more, but with much greater speed. The squire was slowly overwhelmed and with a roar Erza drove here steel sword into its metal head and it burst into blue orbs just like the automation. She followed the orbs as they zoomed into a large bush on the edge of the clearing.

"Found you!" Erza exclaimed and slashed the bush in half reveling the brass squire card on the ground... and no Castor-THWACK

Erza flew forward several feat from a punch that was landed on the small of her back and wiped around to facing a more man-looking creature seemingly made polished stone.

"I am Karn, silver golem." it said. "I'm also one of Castor's summons."

"damn, he's tricky" Erza muttered. Karn punched again but Erza jumped to the side still in flight armor and swung her sword horizontaly again in one movement. Karn's other arm came up and blocked the attack turning the arm into a silver color and taking the strong blow in stride. Then the color faded and Karn disappeared into blue orbs.

Not checking to see where the orbs went she ducked under a sword swing and turned to face three dark colored armors... with no bodies inside them. Their brown gloves holding black katanas.

"we are the haunted guardians."(haunted guardian MTG) it was a dark but clear voice that seemed to resonate from the front armor. The armors attacked in unison with surprising teamwork that was quickly proving to much to Erza even with her flight armor.

"Re-quip: Heavens Wheel Armor." Erza chanted and her armor changed again as ten identical swords started to float around her. Shortly after the haunted guardians were being cut to pieces by the overwhelming amount of swords and the power behind them. She watched the armors imploded into blue orbs again but heard a _very_ large roar behind her. She turned to find a huge automation _dragon_ directly behind her and immediately blew out a large ball of fire. The ball enveloped Erza but The ball dissipated leaving Erza standing unscathed with her Fire Empress Armor on. She jumped into the air and used the red longsword she now had with her to fling a ball of fire back at the dragon. And was slightly stunned to find Castor Jump in between them from out of nowhere with a flaming sword. The sword seemed to absorb the fire into the blade but as he turned the sword in mid air... it had two blades coming from the hilt. One was on fire and one was bright blue and seemed to give off a cold mist from the edge. Castor raised the sword above his head and brought it down on Erza

Erza could not dodge in mid air with the fire empress armor so she easily blocked it. Which resulted in the sword and her entire right arm to be covered in ice. When they landed she could feel the heat of the flaming end of the sword on the back of her neck.

Erza sighed. "you wi-THUMP" Erza was cut off from her surrender by the sound of caster collapsing onto the ground. She looked down at him sleeping there. 'he was passed out before he hit the ground' she thought and the sword he had used once again became a card. He must not have tried to summon so much stuff I guess. She picked it up:

"sword of fire and ice" she muttered "Equipped creature gets plus two... plus two? I still don't get this."

Surveying the situation Erza didn't have much of a choice so she slung Castor over her shoulder and began to walk back to the road. "He did seem pretty exited about the mage guilds... and who knows how long he will be out for... Fairy Tail is only two hours away so I better just head back." and with than Erza Scarlet resumed her return to her guild. But this time, carrying a person.

**A/N **

**I Implore all those interested in this story to look up all the cards used as they are boss.**

**And I also don't own MTG**


End file.
